1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to signs and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) backlit sign with improved heat removal capability and other improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional luminous billboards make use of cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as light source. However, the CCFL has many disadvantages such as large volume, low light efficiency, short useful life, and environment pollution. Thus, they have been phased out. Light emitting diodes (LEDs), as an advancement of technology, have many advantages including high luminance, low power consumption, highly compatible with integrated circuits, long-term reliability, environmental friendliness and thus are becoming widely used as a light source.
There are a great array of LED billboards and signs disclosed in both patents and non-patent literature documents. Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.